Shadow Boxer
|season=1 |number=8 |image=File:Shadow Boxer title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=November 21, 1987 |writer=Josh Miller |director=Timothy Bond |previous=Doctor Jack |next=Root of All Evil }} "Shadow Boxer" is the eighth episode of the 1st season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot A punchy, broken-down fighter gets in touch with his dark side. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A pair of boxing gloves that allow the owner to win in the ring while his animated shadow beats someone to death. Villain and Fate Tommy Dunn, beaten to death by Ryan’s shadow. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *David Ferry as Tommy Dunn *Jack Duffy as Manny King *Patricia Hamilton as Sadie King *Gerry Quigley as Doorman *Dennis Lundin as Pepper Boliski *Pasty Fern as Referee *Nicholas Pasco as Tony Terrific *Philip Akin as Kid Cornelius *David Bortolucci as Shadow Episode Crew *Directed by Timothy Bond *Written by Josh Miller *Produced by J. Miles Dale, Frank Mancuso, Jr., Iain Paterson and Ronald Sanders *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Peter Light *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt Makeup Department *Jennifer Bower O'Halloran - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Sandra Delaney - Unit Manager *John Dolman - Post-Production Supervisor *Bernadette Kelly - Post-Production Supervisor *Adam J. Shully - Assistant Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Mac Bradden - First Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Third Assistant Director *Francis R. Mahony III - Second Assistant Director Art Department *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Jake De Villiers - Construction Coordinator *Juanita Holden - Property Master *Frauke Illing - Props Buyer *Adam Kolodziej - Assistant Art Director *Alex Kutschera - Lead Props *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *David Appleby - Sound Mixer *John Gare - Re-Recording Mixer *Frank Morrone - Re-Recording Mixer *François Perrier - Boom Operator *Nolan Roberts - Sound Supervisor *Alban Streeter - Sound Editor *Gabor Vadnay - Sound Recordist Special Effects *Randy Daudlin - Special Effects Makeup *John Deall - Pyrotechnician (uncredited) / Special Effects (uncredited) / Special Mechanical Effects Visual Effects *Megan Hope-Ross - Visual Effects Supervisor Stunts *Dennis Lundin - Stunts *The Stunt Team - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Ian Bibby - Best Boy *Carlo Campana - Key Grip *Mitch Holmes - Grip *Kevin Murphy - Electrician *Christopher Porter - Gaffer *Patrick Stepien - Assistant Camera *Ian M. Taylor - Dolly Grip *Owen Taylor - Electrician *John Zulinski - Grip Casting Department *Pamela Basker - Casting: Los Angeles *Deirdre Bowen - Casting assistant *Fern Champion - Casting: Los Angeles *Sue Swan - Casting Associate Costume and Wardrobe Department *Maxyne Baker - Wardrobe Coordinator *Constance Buck - Wardrobe Mistress *Mia Sturup - Wardrobe Coordinator Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Brenda Sportun - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Donald Ayres - Production Secretary *Madeleine Duff - Script Supervisor *Tracy Kennedy - Story Assistant *Dawn MacNair - Production Accountant *Margaret McNair - Production Coordinator *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Roy Sallows - Story Editor *James Aubrey Smith - Production Assistant *Bill Taub - Executive Story Editor *Marc Scott Zicree - Story Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583332/ Shadow Boxer] at IMDb Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes